


Sense of Duty

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a terrible patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sense of Duty  
> Pairing/Characters: Stephen, Abby, Becker (Abby/Connor & Stephen/Ryan pairings)  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ryan is a terrible patient.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Flu Season.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Ryan is the worst patient."

"Worse than Connor?" Abby asks. "I love him dearly but he's so whiny when he's sick."

"No. Bloody stubborn git won't even admit he's sick. He's got tissues stashed in every pocket of his combats and he was coughing loads last night. When he was asleep he was either shivering or roasting. Tried to get him to take a sick day but no. He must feel like crap and yet he's out here trying to track an Allosaurus."

Becker pats Stephen's shoulder. "Sense of duty is what it is. Just be extra nice to him."


End file.
